


Trinken

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wenn man von alten Gewohnheiten abweicht, weil es sich einfach richtig anfühlt ... (Vins POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Trinken

**Author's Note:**

> Ein weiteres Mal dank mcicionis inspirierenden Worten gehe ich hier daran, eine Szene vom Anfang des Films zu interpretieren ;) Hoffe, es gefällt.

Meistens trinke ich aus meiner eigenen Feldflasche. Beim Reiten oder einer Rast. Gelegentlich teile ich mir was mit Freunden. Dann wische ich den Flaschenhals ab. Ich kann die Leute noch so gut kennen, ist halt so. 

Mit dir habe ich nur Minuten verbracht. Bisschen geredet, bisschen unser Leben riskiert, bisschen nebeneinander gesessen. Aber nachdem du einen Schluck vom Whisky genommen hast und ihn an mich weiterreichst … Da setze ich die Flasche an den Mund, einfach so. Ich denke nicht weiter darüber nach. 

Dort deine Lippen zu schmecken. Dich zu schmecken. Es kommt mir wie die natürlichste Sache der Welt vor.


End file.
